


it's just you and me

by KlHWON



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, a lil bit of angst with a happy ending, give it a chance i swear it's just my summary that's meh, how do you tag, kihyun is an accounting student, they go to the same university, wrote this because i miss kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlHWON/pseuds/KlHWON
Summary: Noticing that it's 7:00 pm, Kihyun walks to the front and turns the sign; officially closing for the day. As he walked back to the counter, he hears three knocks. Kihyun looks back and sees him.Hoseok. The “known-him-since-diaper-days” Hoseok. The “dumb-and-dumber-in-one-person” Hoseok. Maybe even the “love of his life” Hoseok.Or Kihyun is helplessly pining after Hoseok.
Relationships: Shin Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	it's just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> rip i've been working on this since may and i finally gave birth to it hskhfkjd just a heads up this is my first finished work so please be gentle ;( hope you like it anyway

As the moon rises and employees rush home to get home in time for dinner, Kihyun watches them. Fortunately for him, he doesn’t have to rush out of his work to catch the 6 pm bus nor does he have to worry about being in time for dinner.

Yoo’s Bakery has always been his home. Growing up, his mother taught him how to manage the bakery; him learning how to bake at age 7, learning how to properly clean around the bakery and learning how to do business accounting at age 17. At age 22, Yoo’s Bakery was officially his. On the other hand, it technically is his home. Just one flight of stairs away is where his single bed, brown couch, wooden coffee table, fireplace and bathroom stays.

Noticing that it's 7:00 pm, Kihyun walks to the front and turns the sign; officially closing for the day. As he walked back to the counter, he hears three knocks. Kihyun looks back to see him.

Hoseok. The “known-him-since-diaper-days” Hoseok. The “dumb-and-dumber-in-one-person” Hoseok. Maybe even the “love of his life” Hoseok.

Shaking his head at the thought, he walks towards the door with a smile on his place.

“We’re closed” Kihyun teases. He takes in his friend’s appearance; blue hoodie on top of a white shirt, black jeans and his ~~awful-looking~~ Nike shoes. Kihyun finds himself feeling slightly jealous. Hoseok was definitely one of the few people who can pull off anything they wear, even the ridiculous pieces of clothing.

“To customers. I’m your best friend! Am I not an exemption?” Hoseok pouts and maybe that was enough for Kihyun to let him in.

Suddenly aware of the realization that he’s alone with Hoseok, he quickly rushes behind the bakery display.

“How have you been? Feels like I haven’t seen you in weeks.” Hoseok leans on the counter, watching Kihyun place the blueberry cheesecake in a box.

“I’ve been busy with the bakery, you know that. And you also know that I’m on my last year as an accounting student. I’m surprised my brain is still functioning.” Sealing the container, Kihyun places the box in the refrigerator. He dusts his hands and runs them through his hair.

“I know. I just missed you.” Hoseok calmy states.

But Kihyun was _far_ from calm, no, not after he said that. How could he? When the moment he saw him smiling like a fool, looking like a model even in ~~ridiculous~~ Nike shoes, knocking at the door four seconds after turning the sign, Kihyun’s heart jumped out of his body.

The sudden sound of light taps on the roof had both of them look outside. The sound of the said light taps becoming heavier and harsher had them look at each other.

“I assume you don’t have any umbrella with you.” Kihyun walks to the bakery’s window front to see a few people running to the nearest place where they can wait for the rain to pass, trees swaying from side to side and heavy rain dropping to the pavement.

“I only have my phone and wallet.” Rubbing his nape, Hoseok approaches Kihyun.

“I hope it’s just a shower passing by. You wouldn’t want to be stuck with me because I’m about to pass out soon, I won’t be able to entertain you anyway.” Kihyun then yawns.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Hoseok says while giving Kihyun a soft nudge. “I don’t mind staying with you. Do you?”

“Of course not. Plus, I’m not letting you walk under the heavy rain.” Kihyun says as he shakes his head.

With a smile on his face, Hoseok drags Kihyun away from the window and towards the stairs.

“Wait, I haven’t washed the bowls, measuring cups, spatul—“

“I’ll help you with those tomorrow morning, I promise.” Kihyun knows he won’t but makes no attempt to argue when Hoseok reaches for his wrist and heads up the stairs. Hoseok never let go of him as they climbed thirteen steps and into his room.

Upon entering, Kihyun hears the now heavier pitter-patter on the roof. Way too loud and heavy for it to be just a shower passing by.

“What channel is the news?” Hoseok asks as he sits on the couch after removing his shoes.

“8.” Kihyun removes his shoes as well and sits beside Hoseok. And as if on cue, Hoseok lied down on his lap.

_“We are currently experiencing the landfall of the typhoon, we advise you to stay in and keep warm. Heavy showers will be happening until Saturday morning.”_

“How do you feel about a 2-day sleepover?” Kihyun raises his eyebrow, looking down at Hoseok.

“I could stay here forever.” Hoseok says as he reaches for the remote controller to mute the television.

Kihyun hums and runs his fingers through Hoseok’s dark brown hair as he lies down again.

Minutes pass by in silence and Kihyun’s eyelids are slowly starting to drop. It has been a long day afterall.

He feels Hoseok shift and three taps was all it took for Kihyun to open his eyes again.

“I’m sorry, but do you have any leftovers?” Hoseok grins apologetically at sleepy Kihyun.

“Of course, what do you want?” Kihyun pats Hoseok’s forehead to signal him that he’s going to stand.

“No, no, don’t stand. I’ll get it on my own.” Hoseok says as he looks up at Kihyun rubbing his eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m getting some for myself anyways.” Kihyun smiles at him and all at the same time, he sees how dishevelled Hoseok’s hair is, he sees how the television’s light made Hoseok’s eyes look shiny, he sees the small scar just right above his left eyebrow, he sees Hoseok in front of him.

Until he doesn’t.

Of course, how did he not think of a possible power blackout when the storm has been getting harsher and harsher as every minute passed by.

He feels Hoseok sit up. “Kihyun?” he calls out.

“Yeah?” Still looking at the darkness, Kihyun pats around reaching for Hoseok.

“Does your fireplace still work?” Hoseok asks once he feels Kihyun holding onto his wrist.

“I think so, yeah. Can you turn on your phone’s flashlight for a second? I’ll get the newspapers.” Kihyun heads toward the stack of newspapers from last month while Hoseok points his phone’s flashlight to him.

Kihyun then crumpled the newspapers and dumped it into the fireplace along with the leftover firewood he hasn’t used since December last year. Throwing in a lit match, the fire starts.

He and Hoseok stare at the spreading fire, observes how the flame spreads to the other crumpled newspapers and creates a bigger flame when the firewood catches fire as well.

Shaking his head to end the trance he was in, Kihyun states that he’ll be getting their food while already making his way to the door.

“You should’ve called me.” Hoseok stands as he sees Kihyun struggling to balance the plate that had three blueberry muffins on his right hand and two glasses of water on his left.

Taking the two glasses, Hoseok sat down in front of the fireplace. Kihyun plops down and places the plate down in between them. They eat surrounded by the sounds of the heavy raindrops on the bakery’s roof and the crackling of the firewood.

As they finished their muffins, the harsh rain seemed to have passed.

Neither of them talk, both just staring at the fire and listening to the light shower happening outside.

“Dance with me.” Hoseok breaks the silence.

“What?” Kihyun asks, confused at Hoseok’s sudden request.

“Dance with me. The power’s out and we don’t have anything to do, so why not?” Hoseok says. He stands and extends his hand for Kihyun to take.

“We don’t have music.”

“My phone has.”

“You’re only on 30% and there’s a power outage going on.”

“A few songs won’t drain its battery.”

Finally, Kihyun takes Hoseok’s hand.

Hoseok smiles a triumphant smile and pulls Kihyun up.

Pressing the shuffle button on his phone, the room that was once filled with the sound of the rain is now filled with the slow song playing from Hoseok’s phone.

“I was expecting Avril Lavigne.” Kihyun jokes as he wraps his arms around Hoseok’s neck while Hoseok places his hands on Kihyun’s waist.

“First of all, I’ve moved on from that phase. Secondly, I haven’t downloaded her songs on my new phone.”

They start dancing, or well, moving left and right because they have no idea how to dance to a slow song. The last time they attempted to do it was back in their High School prom and they both kept stepping on their dates’ shoes as if they were baby giraffes learning how to walk.

Noticing how Kihyun kept looking down at the way they move, probably worried at stepping on Hoseok’s feet, he lightly bumps Kihyun’s forehead with his.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Kihyun breathed, eyes going criss cross.

 _Oh fuck. He’s close. Way too close,_ Kihyun registers.

“Are we ever going to talk about it?” Hoseok asks.

Leaning back to look at his best friend, “About what?”

“Why you’ve been avoiding me for three weeks already.”

Kihyun looks down, immediately feeling his heart beating faster and the guilt creeping up to him.

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” Kihyun whispers.

Hoseok squints his eyes, clearly not buying Kihyun’s lie.

“How is cancelling our plans not avoiding me? Have you forgotten that we’ve known each other since our diaper days?” Hoseok sighs and softly speaks again, “I know you, Ki.”

“For the record, I almost did burn the bakery down because of the banana bread.” Kihyun attempts to lighten the heavy atmosphere but stops when Hoseok wasn’t going along with it.

“It’s just,” Kihyun inhales and starts fiddling with his fingers, “I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?” Hoseok gave Kihyun a confused look. His eyes widened “Did anyone threaten you? I swear to—”

“What? No! No one threatened me.” Kihyun cuts him off.

“Then what is it?” Hoseok says, looking tired.

Hoseok brings Kihyun’s arms down and holds his hands, noticing how he’s fiddling with his fingers.

Kihyun, being the "avoid confrontation at all times" person he is, starts to take deep breaths in and out. His grip on Hoseok’s hands firm despite it shaking and with eyes closed he said, “This.”

“I’m gonna need you to be a bit more specific, Ki.”

Kihyun drops Hoseok’s hands and backs away. Overwhelmed, he turned away. He glances at the plate left on the floor, the empty glasses, the firewood still burning, anything to keep himself distracted from the what's happening.

Surprised at Kihyun’s evident stress, Hoseok hurriedly says his apologies.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed.”

With teary eyes, Kihyun turns to look at Hoseok again.

“Hoseok,” he whispers, closing his eyes again and feeling small under Hoseok’s worried eyes. He’s tired. Tired of hiding, running around and lying to someone who trusts him with anything and everything. “Hoseok, I love you.”

Hoseok’s about to say, _we’re best friends, of course I love you too, dummy_ , until he realizes that that’s not what Kihyun meant. Like he said, he knew Kihyun. He knows what Kihyun’s favorite food is. He knows Kihyun doesn’t like pineapples on pizza but is recently warming up to it. He knows Kihyun’s first instinct when he sees a dog or a cat is to call them pretty. He knows when Kihyun is lying. And he most definitely knows that when Kihyun said “I love you” to him, he meant it with his whole heart.

“I’m sorry, please don’t hate me. Don’t leave me. Give me a few weeks, god, just please, don’t—”

Hoseok kisses him.

At first Kihyun froze. And as fast as waves crash onto the beach, Kihyun feels. He feels how Hoseok’s lips are soft, like a feather. He feels Hoseok’s warm hands on his cheeks, holding him with all the care in the world. He feels how cold the room is but warm now that Hoseok’s close to him. He feels everything all at the same time and it’s making him dizzy.

Their lips move like they’ve done it a thousand times and it scares Kihyun how easy it is. Kihyun thinks he must’ve saved someone in his past life to deserve this, he could’ve been born decades away or before from Hoseok but _something_ gave him the honor to exist in the same time and space as his best friend. He sighs into the kiss and holds tightly on Hoseok’s shoulder as the other pulls him closer. 

Hoseok pulls away first, still close enough for their noses to touch.

“You love me.” Kihyun breathes out.

“I always have.”

Kihyun thinks, _what happens after? Does this mean that everything will change? What if Hoseok regrets it? And if they end up breaking, he’ll lose both his best friend and the love of his life._

“Stop,” Hoseok whispers against Kihyun’s lips, “I know what you’re doing. Stop overthinking, I’m still here and it won’t ruin anything.”

Kihyun leans forward to press a light kiss on Hoseok’s lips.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” He whispers.

“ 's alright. I’m sorry you had to go through all that hurt by yourself,” Hoseok pulls Kihyun to the bed. “It took me so long. I know you’re scared that everything will change and it will. But I’m here with you now and if you’ll still have me, I’d gladly be yours.”

(Hoseok never helped Kihyun wash the used utensils, neither did Kihyun do it. As the rain never stopped and the sound of thunder woke Kihyun up, he let himself be enveloped in Hoseok’s arms.)

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it this far i will smooch u!
> 
> thank you for reading, it was definitely a new and exciting experience for me. kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> follow me in twitter: @ftkiho


End file.
